


Come Over Here and Make Me

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [82]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto should really learn to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Over Here and Make Me

7-23-15  
Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”  
Pairing: KuroBokuAkaKen  
Rating: T  
  
    “Bokuto Koutarou you put down that pie right this instant.” Silence descended on the apartment as Kenma glared across the kitchen at Bokuto. Slowly, Bokuto lowered the plate he was holding to the counter, crossing his arms and squaring his jaw.  
  
    “Come over here and make me,” he said.  
  
    “He’s dead,” Akaashi whispered. Kuroo, standing next to him nodded.  
  
    “Fifty yen on Kenma,” he said.  
  
    “Hell no.” Akaashi shook his head. “Koutarou’s screwed.”  
  
    “I appreciate all the love and support I get from my boyfriends,” Bokuto mumbled. “It really does a heart good to know that the people one loves the most would do anything for one in one’s time of need.”  
  
    “We would,” Kuroo reasoned, “as long as one’s time of need doesn’t involve Kenma.”  
  
    “He’s so small, though, and so passive. What could he do?” Both Akaashi and Kuroo winced.  
  
    “Bro, you really shouldn’t have said that,” Kuroo groaned. “You might have gotten off easy, but now-“  
  
    “Koutarou, we’ve talked about this!” Akaashi cried. “There are three rules to this house, remember?”  
  
    “Uh”  
  
    “Koutarou.” Bokuto winced and held up a finger.  
  
    “Don’t eat the apple pie,” he muttered.  
  
    “Good. Next.”  
  
    “Don’t unplug any charging devices.” He put up another finger.  
  
    “And third?” Akaashi leaned forward. “Third, and most importantly?”  
  
    “Don’t piss off Kenma.”  
  
    “And do you know why we have these rules?” Kuroo prompted.  
  
    “Because Kenma is small and quiet and will kill us all in our sleep,” Bokuto recited.  
  
    “Exactly,” Akaashi agreed. “So why on God’s green earth would you eat the last slice of apple pie in front of Kenma?” Bokuto looked down at his shoes.  
  
    “Because it looked yummy?” he whined.  
  
    Kuroo sighed. “Bo, we’ll take you out if you want pie, you know that. We have that emergency fund for a reason.”  
  
    “The bakery down the street gives us loyalty discounts,” Akaashi added. “That pie was Kenma’’s.”  
  
    “No one said anything!” Bokuto protested. Akaashi and Kuroo looked at each other, then back at Bokuto.  
  
    “It was apple pie,” Kuroo said. “That makes it Kenma’s.” Bokuto pouted.  
  
    “Fine, Kenma, you can have-“ Bokuto looked around the kitchen with furrowed brows. “Where’’d Kenma go?”  
  
    “Same place as the pie,” Akaashi said. Bokuto whirled to see the plate with its slice missing. “He grabbed it five minutes ago, while you were reciting the rules.”  
  
    There was a moment of quiet before Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and Kuroo with wide, terrified eyes. “We’re dating a dangerous man,” he whispered. Kuroo patted Bokuto on the shoulder and Akaashi nodded.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ezzy prompted this on [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com%22)


End file.
